Starlight behind the Midnight Sun
by dwolf77
Summary: What if... Jacob imprinted on Bella, Jacob and Edward were best friends, Rosealie was Jacobs Godmother, and Mike Newton was a servant to the Volturi.
1. Chapter 1

Lapush Cliffs December 31st 2007

My name is Edward Cullen. I am seventeen and have been for a while. My Best

friend is Jacob Black. He is the first real friend I've had outside of my family in my one hundred and five years. Oh did I mention I am a vampire and my best friend is supposed to be my mortal enemy? He is not. I have watched over his family for four generations. It is my job to make sure his destiny is fulfilled. Today is the day we make sure all is right.

Someday Tens of thousands will call my best friend alpha. Vampire, werewolf, and shape shifter alike. His betrothed will be a Fairy princess and my future wife will be his second. The balance of peace in our world depends on today's outcome.

As I sit atop the cliffs staring out into the starlight I can only hope that the great spirits are with us and we defeat the dictators from Italy that fears us. Thought truly it is not us they fear. It is change, advancement, and a democracy.

My adoptive father once said they fear losing their power but they will listen to reason. Today is the day that will justify the last seventy one years of my life and will prove to me I do have a soul.

Welcome to the Olympic peninsula. Here is our Story.

Well he is the Intro. This is a Bella and Jacob Story. As in the intro Edward's POV will be here and there.

I would Appreciate reviews. This is my first Story so please be Kind.


	2. Chapter 2

All belongs to Stephanie, I'm just playing in her world….

Chapter 1 Sunshine

January 11th 1990

Charlies P.O.V.

Today is Jacob Black's welcome home party. He was born January 7th. I just need to finish cleaning and get Bella ready. Door bell, already. Come on in Edward I'll be ready in a minute. Hurry up we need to pick up old Quil. You know he needs to be there early to Prepare. I know I'm trying to clean up Bella's mess. Charlie just do your thing and it will be clean. With a wave of his hands the room is in order. Edwooood! A two year old Bella shouts. Hello Princess Edward says. Are you ready to go meet Baby Jacob. Yes! Bella replies. Off we go then.

As we enter the Black house hold I see Billy and Sarah in the corner with Rosalie Hale. I know exactly what is happening. And over hear it. Rose would you do us the honor of being Jacob's godmother? As a tearless sob racks her body she says of course. Now that mission one is out of the way and of course I am the godfather. Congrats! I yell to Rose. If she could cry she would be red faced and Blotchy. As I hold Bella to me so she doesn't attack the baby I hear Sarah say Bella would you like to meet Jacob. She looks at me and says Baby Jakey. I reply go ahead. Bella teeters over to Sarah and Billy as Sarah lowers the bundle to Bella's eye level. As Bella see's Jacob I hear ooooo Baby Jakey. Billy hoists Bella into his lap and Sarah holds the Bundle with Bella. I see Bella and Jacob lock eyes and I hear My Jakey.

It is time like these I miss Renee. I never understood how she could run away from this. Let alone spend no time with Bella. As I watch Bella with Jacob something creeps up on me and I feel like I just lost my Bells to That Ray of sun in her arms.

Billy's P.O.V.

I watch Bella with Jacob and I see what will be. I watch as the Prophecy unfolds in front of me and know it is more than just a story. Hopefully they will have a long life and make it past the future challenges. As I turn to see Alice Cullen speaking to Charlie it reminds me of a second mission today. Alice come here for a moment. I hear yes chief in that tinkling voice. Alice Carlisle and I did some research on you from before the Mental institute and it seems we are relate. Alice looks at me in shock. What do you remember about your mother. Nothing she replies. Your mother's name was Orchid Black. She was Ephraims sister. Alice looks catatonic at this point. Then I hear whisper. I remember her tan Skin. You're my Great Nephew she says with a giggle. That explains why I can see you. The Quileute blood should block my visions but it doesn't. Wow…. Just food for thought Alice. Would you gather everyone and head them outside Auntie. Yes Billy. There is that Black sense of humor.

As we arrive outside I hand Jacob to old Quil. He undresses him and holds him up into the starlight as he recites the blessing of protection. When Quil is back to Dressing Jacob I over hear Rosalie call Bella over. Bella come here sweetie. Yes Wosie Bella says as she waddles over. Rosalie swoops her up and points to the Stars. Bella I have helped raise the Black families children for many years and their story is told up amongst the stars and one day you and Jacob will be apart of those stories. Me and Jakey Bella says. Yes replies Rosalie. As I laugh at the utter truth in that statement I make my way over to Edward. Eddie boy. Stop it he says. I laugh and then I immediately straighten my face. What's the plan I ask. Carlisle just started at a hospital in Tacoma. From there I don't know. We won't officially be Forks citizens until Jacob starts high school. I see. Enough of the serious. Enjoy the Party and go meet Jacob. With that I make my way back to Sarah.

Edwards P.O.V.

As I hold Jacob I have this feeling that outside of the legends he is even more special then we all already know. If I had a beating heart it would be warmed by the feeling that I am holding my own piece of the sun. I get the feeling I am being stared at and turn to see Bella staring at Jacob in my arms. Bella, do you want to hold him again. She vigorously shakes her head yes and says my Jakey. I tell her to sit down between the twins and lay Jacob in their laps. As I back away I look at Jacob and hope that with the battles ahead he is granted his happily ever after.

Please review. I also need some advice. How long to I keep Sarah around. Should Jacob be older or younger when she passes?


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry for the wait. The kids were sick. Then I got it.

Chapter 3 Mudpie

April 1994 First Beach

Edwards P.O.V

It has been a circus at the Cullen house this week. The chief is out of town to help at the academy in Seattle and Bella has been staying with us. Which means also has Jacob, Quil, Embry, Seth, and Leah. It has been quite entertaining. The house is so lively it makes me wish I could be a father someday, but for now I will enjoy the wolf sitting. Though they don't know what they are yet.

I watch Jacob and Bella play in the sand and ponder as strong as their connection is now it will only continue to grow and it is beautiful. In a way I am jealous. I hope one day I can have a love half as special as theirs is. I would Thank the spirits above daily if that was ever granted to me. And duty calls as I hear Jacob Yell "Bewwa." "That was for you why you knock down?" Bella replied. "I'm sorry Jakey we always build them and knock them down I didn't know it was for me" "I Promise I'll make it up to you."

Knowing the drama is over I turn to watch the other children play. As usual Leah and the twins are following around Sam Uley and the other older boys around. Leah is an odd one to figure out. In her head she will always think about Sam and then I pop into her head for a moment and then her mind slams shut. I hope she doesn't fear me. Who knows she might think I will slip off my diet and come get her. As I chuckle to myself and think to myself who ever marries that girl will have their hands full.

All of a sudden I hear "Jakey, I made you sumfing." "It's a pie." Jacob says "Me too" and slams a mudpie into her face. Unlike a normal little girl Bella breaks into a hysterical laughter and Slams her pie into Jacobs face. They are both laughing like lunatics when all of a sudden Jacob throws his arms around Bella and says "Bewwa I wuv you." Bella replies "I love you too my Jakey." I am in aww of their connection. I shake myself from my thoughts and announce bath time at the Cullen house as Esme and Rose gather up Jacob and Bella in towels and head off to the car.

As I walk to the car I wish that they could stay this happy and innocent forever but alas I know what lurks in the shadows and what will be coming to destroy them. I look above me to the sky and ask the ancestors looking down upon us and pray for protection from the darkness that looms ahead. The only advantage we have is the Italians don't know what they are dealing with. They only know something threatens their power. I will take any advantage I can get. As I approach the car I hear Jacob yell "Edwood where do babies come from. Mama Says a big bird drops them off But I'm not that stooped." I sigh another day in the Olympic Peninsula. I wouldn't have it any other way.

I hope you guys enjoy this one. I know chapter 2 started a little rough. Sorry I was a little drunk. Also I still need advice on what to do with Sara.


	4. Chapter 4 Catch me a wolf

Stephanie's world I'm just playing in it….

Chapter 4 Catch Me a Wolf

August 1994

Edwards POV

I stare amongst the living room at everyone in a panic. Sara says " what if they found him and took him?" Billy replies " They didn't Hun, if they had they wouldn't have left it at Jacob. They would have decimated the tribe. " "Billy's right" I respond " plus Alice would of seen it." Rose looks at me and says "This is your fault Edward you were supposed to be watching him." She was right. I was. But when he gets his mind on something there is no stopping him. Jacob had been missing for 24 hours. I sign no scent nothing. We all feared the worst. Rose blamed me and though she didn't say it I know Sara did too…

The Cullens, Charlie, and the tribal Police had been searching for Jacob. It was hour 36 and nothing. When all of a sudden I hear " Jacob Ephraim Black where the hell have you been!" I look to the tree line behind the Black property to see a dirty Jacob emerge. Sara runs and hugs him followed by Rose. He looks at me and grins. I had to stifle my laughter after reading his crazy four year old thoughts. He was thinking of the legends and the present he was trying to find for Bella.

As Sara, Rose, and Esme Fuss over Jacob, Charlie is on the phone with a hysterical Bella letting her know he is ok. Rose grabs Jacob ands yells where have you been. Jacob looks her dead and the and replies " I need A rope, flashlight, and doggie treats." I stifle another laugh. Sara says for what honey. He says " I need to find a giant wolf for Bewwa. You know like in Daddy's stories." At that moment everyone loses it with laughter.

Charlie went to pick up Bella. When he returned she stormed straight up to Jacon and yelled "Don't you ever do that again." Jacob sorrowfully replies I was looking for a giant pet wolf for you like in daddy's stories. I wanted to give it to you for your birthday." Bella instantly grabs him and hugs him. "I love you my Jakey" she says. Bella wanders up to Sara and says "Mama Sara are you still going to teach me to bake so I can bake my own cake and give you a day off?" Sara smiles at Bella and says "Of course my darling."

Roses POV

I watch Jacob and Bella interact and am amazed that even though he is only 4 and hasn't phased yet. You would think he already imprinted on Bella though that won't happen for another 12 years. Also I watch Sara and Bella and wonder what made Rene give up this life, her daughter, and run away. Children are a blessing and she is happy with one month a year. What a waste motherhood is a blessing. Though I won't Experience it since I am a leech as Billy joked with me as a child and I would just call him puppy. I am frozen in time eighteen forever. But I have my family, friends, and wolf babies. Due to the drama of course Bella stayed the night. I watched them curled up together hoping they enjoy their innocence for the next 12 years. For everything will change too soon for my taste. We will have to hold on to one another to survive the darkness.

Thanks for reading folks. Things get serious soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Stephanie's world I'm just playing in it.

**Chapter 5 Goodbyes**

**March 1995 Bella 7 Jacob 5**

**Edwards POV**

I was standing guard outside of Jacob's bedroom right where Billy told me to go when I got here. With orders to let no one in besides Rose or Bella unless Jacob requests them. I hear Charlie's cruiser pull up knowing the emotions are about to fly. I hear them enter and a quivering Bella approaches Billy and says "I'm so sorry Billy, I will miss mama Sara so much." Billy replies "I know Belly Bells me too." As the tears fall down both their faces. Charlie settles in as Bella approaches me. "Edward Mama Sara is gone." "I know Bella, I will miss her too." Bella looks back up and says "Edward it's time for me to go take care of Jacob." I say "I know go on in Love." As soon as she closes Jacobs door I hear her ruin across his room. I hear Jacob wail "Bewwa!" I hear Bella say " It's ok Jacob I'm here now." Rose slips out. I look at Rose and ask "How is he." "About as good as can be expected." I would not let anyone in here in hear without his permission." "I know I've been given my orders." I reply.

The Tribe has done really well of braking the Alcoholic native stereo type. Don't get me wrong we like to party with our special family but no one drive. That goddamned Joshua Uley and his outsider friends. Of course it would be someone drunk leaving his house that would hit Sara's car. Levi is probably turning over in his grave over Joshua's behavior. Another Uley party and another drunken tourist. Way to be a good dad Joshua. Charlie said she died on impact no suffering. I hope so. I've known that beautiful woman since the day she met Billy. It was the first day of their high school career and you could feel the electricity. She will be so missed. Billy has been so strong. I'm waiting for him to break. I know Harry, Charlie, and Carlisle will be there for him.

**Rose's POV**

This day has been hell. My poor Jacob was inconsolable until Bella got here. Our lives and Jacob's path has forever been altered. Sue and I will try to fill in as best as we can. I told old Quil the day Joshua Uley was born he would cause pain. I didn't care that he wasn't driving. It was his party and he was the one who brought Drunken tourists on to the reservation. The Funeral is in two days. I just hope we can keep it together. There will actually be two funerals. One Rez and town wide and one just for the People in the know, the Cullen, and the Swans. I would hope Rene would woman up and Show up for Bella and her old friend Sara. I won't hold my dead breath. I just heard Quil, Embry, Seth and Leah show up. I know Jacob and Bella will come tearing out of his room and they will all disappear in to the forest. Billy will let them but Edward and I will follow. They are the future of our eclectic family.

**The funeral**

**Jacobs POV**

I will miss you so much Mama. WHY! You never hurt nobody. Who will tuck me in, who will read to me, Who will take me to school. Daddy and Edward said when I miss you just look in to the starlight and there you will be looking down on me. I love you mama and so does Bewwa. We will see you in our dreams.

**Esme's POV**

I watch Jacob and Bella hand in hand run to Rosalie. She swoops them up and walks back up the trail to the black property. I sigh and think Sue's worry of who will take care of them is for not. I know they will come to me and Sue, but Rose will be mama. Those two always loved her and for her they filled that void for her. It is now my job to try to distract them as soon as possible so they don't live in grief. Let them remember the good times. Hopefully this will be a wakeup call to the twins. With them being eleven going on twenty they think they don't need family but considering they locked themselves in Jacob's room yesterday I think they will come around.

I apologize to those who didn't want me to kill Sara. I had to it was a key point to building new relationships in my story. From here on majority of the story will be in Jacob and Bell's POV. Some Edward here and there.


	6. Chapter 6 Shadows and Horizons

It's Stephanie's Soup I'm just stirring the pot.

Alright readers we are jumping ahead a few years. We will start to get serious soon.

**Jacob 10 Bella 12**

**Chapter 6 Shadows and Horizons**

**Bella's POV**

Ugh. I overslept again. I wanted to see Dad before he went to work. He's working a double today I won't see him til tomorrow. Ok on with the day. Email first. AAAAAAWWW! I am such a fool of course Rene is canceling her visit. She can't delay her fast paced life for one week to come see her only child. She hasn't been here in two years and even then she cut her visit short. I am so stupid to fall for her fake motherliness. Uh. New boyfriend of course. Let's see how long this one lasts. Phil. Ohh, a semi-pro baseball player. Probably a douche. I'll ask dad, Billy, and Emmet see if they know who he is. Nothing new for me and Rene. Always a disappointment. Enough of that crap.

The problem with Spring break and Jacob being busy with his new activities is it leaves me alone and bored. Ahhhh Jacob. I know I am too young to have these thoughts but when I see Jacob I get butterflies in my stomach. When I look into his eyes I want to kiss him. This can't be right He is only ten. But it's as if I know my whole life lays within him. Unlike this new kid in Forks. Mike Newton from California. He irked me before we even spoke. He thinks he is so cool because he is from Cali and we are these little small town folk. He definitely doesn't like the Quileute's. Mr. Cali is insecure around them. Wait til we get to high school and Mr. Creepy Cali meets the Cullen boy's. I can't wait to hear what Edward picks up from his head. Little creep looks at me like I'm something to eat. Ha! Emmet would like that one. Alright enough of this. I'm getting cabin fever. I'll go see Leah and Sue.

**Jacobs POV**

Enough of this Edward. I need to sit down with you, Dad, Charlie, and old Quil. Three days into Spring break and I haven't even seen Bella. Train, train, train, Wrestling, boxing, Judo, Jui jitsu, and running. That's all I do. "Jacob" Edward says. "Sit down look out into the sea and listen to me." "There are shadows sleeping on the horizon that leave us scared and so afraid. As the fall out of a world divided it brings her tears and so much pain. And we take cover from the dark hoping we can find where we belong."

"Jacob you are that cover. Bella is that girl. Someday the red eyed Italians will come here for you and her. She is just as special as you will be. Just different." I know Edward but dang, I need a break. Can I have a little fun on spring break. Edward says "Of course you can. We already discussed it you have 33 days starting now." Gee thanks Eddie boy. "Must you Jacob" Edward replies. I must I say and give him a flashing grin.

**Edwards POV**

I decide to tease Jacob a little and look at him and ask. "So have you kissed her yet?" He looks me dead in the as only Jacob can and says "Shut up Sparkles!" We both lose it laughing so hard we should be rolling off the cliffs. I look at him and say "touché." He laughs and says. "Yep. Let's go to Sue's maybe she'll feed me." I say "wolf appetite kicking in already?" "Maybe" he replies with a grin." I laugh and say "Ladies in gentlemen the encourageable Jacob Black" He winks. And says "time to go after food we see Bella." I mock sigh and say "very well then let's go."

Disclaimer - The beginning of Edward's Speech were the son lyrics to Slash and Myles Kennedy's song Starlight. The inspiration for this story.

There you have it folks. Hope you like. Lots of exciting things to come. Please review. Feed back and Criticism welcome.


	7. Chapter 7 Disappointments and Discoverie

Stephanie's world, I'm just playing around in it.

Chapter 7 Disappointments and Discoveries

Jacob 13 Bella 15

Jacobs POV

Maybe if I just keep going for a few more hours, days, anything I will phase. All of a Sudden I hear Edward yell, "Jacob please stop following me. You will not phase by staying close to me. I've already told you the Cullen's are not a threat to the tribe. We practically are Quileute." "I know. I can't help it I can't wait to be a wolf." I say. "The power, the speed." "Bella" Edward says as he cuts me off. "Shut up douche" I say. "Well you better make a move tonight. She will be gone for a month." Edward says. I know don't remind. All of sudden Rene cares?" I say. Edward replies "Come on Lover boy let's get you to Rose and Alice to get you ready for your special dinner with Bella."

Bella's POV

Nooooo! I yell. " I don't want to go. I had a great summer planned with Jacob, Leah, Quil, Embry, and the Cullens. She all of a sudden cares. Well I don't." "Bella" Charlie says. "She is getting married. Besides I can't get a refund on the plane ticket." "AAAAAA! I don't care. Whatever." I say. All of a sudden I feel hot like my skin is a million degrees. I look in the mirror and my skin is glowing. The bedroom door slams and I didn't touch it. "Daddy!" I scream.

"I'm what." I look at Charlie in Disbelief. He says. "You are Fae. On my side of the family." "You mean like the fairies that live in the hills in Cahokia Il." I say. "Yes." He replies. "Ohhh." And the lights go out. I wake up to Leah saying. "So Swan your just as freaky as the tribe and the Cullens. Awesome. I knew you had it in you." "Let's get you ready for your special night." Shut up Lee Lee." I say. No way Swan spill it. You're a Fairy huh." "Yep." I say. "What can you do?" She says. "Not quite sure yet." "My skin glowed and I slammed the door without touching it." Leah replies. "It's a start." Let's get you ready for date night. And a night of Esme's cooking."

Jacobs POV

Holy crap I think. Why am doing this. Ok you love her and you won't see her for a month. " Stop fidgeting" I hear Rose say. "You look fine. Black shirt, nice jeans, and hair pulled back loosely just like she likes it. Breath Jacob. There's the door. Here she is." I gulp as I stand in the Cullen's living room. It's do or die. The door opens and there is Bella more beautiful than ever. "Hi." I say. "Hey." She replies and looks down. "Wanna go eat." I say. She just nods. Half way thru dinner I look at her and say. "Do you have to go." She just nods. "I'll miss you." I say. "Me too" she says looking me in the eyes. I edge closer to her. "I wanna try something." She just nods. I bring my face closer to hers. Her face is bright red. Our lips touch. A soft sweet kiss is all it is but I feel an explosion. I know that somehow someday. She will be mine forever.

We stayed up all night. With Esme, Edward, and Rosie chaperoning of course. She told me about her being fae. I said "like Tinkerbell. Are you gonna shrink?" "No." She says. "Like those people in Illinois that live inside the hills." "Holy crap." Edweird was right you really are more special then all of us." She blushed and looked away.

Billy's POV

I love my son. I love my god daughter Bella. I'm very distressed over her trip to Rene's wedding. I don't know whether her and Jacob can survive a month long separation. Nor do I trust Rene. Bella is coming in to her powers and that is why Rene ran away. She was not good with the magic or the weird. I think the elders and the Cullen's should meet. I want to send Emmet and Paul with Bella incognito of course….

There you have it. What will happen next. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8 Airplanes and Oranges

Stephanie's soup, I'm just stirring the pot.

**Chapter 8 Airplanes and Oranges**

**Bella's POV**

Yayyy! Not! On the airplane, sitting on the runway at Seatac. Going to Rene's wedding to Phil. The Minor league baseball player. HHHMMMFFF. Whatever. At least I'll be able to sneak away and see Paul and Emmet. My babysitters. LOL. Billy seems to think she is going to try to force me to stay there. Ha. A month of no Jacob. My chest already hurts. We had so many plans this summer. All ruined. But at least I got that kiss. OOOOOO. So sweet. So simple. My phone buzzes. It's Emmet in first class. "Hang in there kid if it sucks I have the Cullen credit card and we will come right home. Emmet." Thanks bro I reply. Bastards Him and Paul in first class probably drinking free alcohol. Oh yeah Vampires can drink. Carlisle discovered it evaporates before they would have to spit it up.

Exiting the plane Emmet says "Ok Belly good luck we will see you tomorrow." They both give me hug and disappear. "Bella." I hear Rene shout. Here we go I think to myself. "Hi R-mom." I say. As she wraps me in a fake hug. "Bella we have so much to do. Let's get your luggage and get to your dress fitting." Oh joy I think. I see Paul at the luggage carousel and he winks at me. I smile and whisper "Dick." He just laughs.

As we were leaving the dress shop Rene looks at me and says "Bella I think it's time you consider moving down here and have a real family." I look at her in shock. "Mom I'm happy in Forks. I have Dad, The Blacks, Clearwaters, Atera's, and the Cullens." "Bella" she replies "You can't really consider any of those crazy people family." I feel my skin getting hot and squeeze my eyes shut and count to ten. It works and I don't hurt anything or anyone. "Mom you can't be serious." She brushes me off and says "we can talk about it later." Whatever. I think crazy selfish bitch.

**Jacobs POV**

I mope through the Cullen's doorway with Seth and Leah at my heels. Rosey takes one look at us and rushes over to us. She grabs my face and says "are you ok baby?" Leah snickers and says "of course he is. He's just being over dramatic." I snip "whatever Leah as if you haven't been just as mopey." She frowned and shut up. Rosy looks at us and says "Emmet just texted me every things fine so far. So let's feed you guys." I take a big wiff and look at Leah and Seth with a smile "Let's go Esme and Edward made Omelet's." We bum rush the kitchen and skid to a halt as Esme gives us the behave yourself look. Seth beams at her and says "Sorry Esme couldn't help it. Once we smelled the food it was over." Esme beamed at us and said "Go ahead dig in." As I started in on my breakfast Edward sat down right in front of me and cocks his head to the side. Before he can say anything I look at him and say "Shut up." He grins at me and says "I wasn't going to." I look at him and think LIAR. He just grins. Rosey puts her hands on my shoulders and says "Let's go to the beach." Leah looks up from her plate and says "No way it's tourist season," Rose says " We aren't going to First beach. I already talked to Billy. We are going to Third beach. No tourists." We all jump up and shout "Let's go!"

**Edward's POV**

Ahhh. Third beach one of the only places we can be ourselves. As I look up to cliffs I think to myself I'm so happy Jacob is having fun. Though I shouldn't count my blessings yet Bella's only been gone twenty four hours. I sigh twenty nine days to go. I notice Leah preparing to dive. She is a peculiar one. So strong. No filter if she thinks it she says it. I think Bella and Jacob are truly the only people she cares about outside of immediate family. Although for some strange reason I am in there every once in a while. I hear Jacob call my name. "Edward, watch this one." He completes a perfect inverted flip dive in to the waves. I grin and shout "I got that beat" and go to join in the fun.

**Rose's POV**

The pup's are having a blast. I look at my Jacob. I call him my Jacob because since Sarah passed I am essentially his mother. I love that boy. I was the first person outside of Sarah and Billy to hold him. I watch him and Edward joke around and realize his life saved Edward as much as it saved me. Edward had no fulfillment in his life until Jacob was born. Sure he helped out on the rez and with our family. But the friendship those two have formed gave him purpose. My thoughts quickly turn dark when I think of Bella being down at Rene's. How I despise that woman. Her departure hurt so many people. Billy, Charlie, Sarah, and most of all Bella. Though Bella acts like she doesn't care I know it hurts her and I don't need Jasper to tell me that. I was so glad when Carlisle, Charlie, and Billy decided to send Emmet and Paul with her. Though no one has phased yet Paul is close I am certain if the need be it would happen. Rene. MMMM. I haven't that the need to hurt someone til her. Of course I can't discount Billy's mother. That witch.

TBC….. So there it is sorry for the wait.


	9. Chapter 9 Orange Juice To Go

Stephanie's world I'm just playing in it.

**Chapter 9 Orange Juice To Go**

**Edwards POV**

Jacob has been ok due to Bella's nightly phone calls. Week three and no disasters yet. Though his temperature is rising and he has been in quite a foul mood today. All of a sudden I hear "YOU SON OF A BITCH." I see Jacob running across Main St. Lapush after Joshua Uley. Joshua turns and laughs at Jacob. Not a wise decision. Jacob hauls off and drops Joshua in one punch. I make it to Jacob and Grab him. "Lets go home" I say. Joshua wakes up and says to Jacob "I don't care if you are the future Chief. I'll get you, you little shit." Jacob tenses. I look at Joshua and say "Just leave. The rez, this town, this state, you are unwanted." I turn and leave.

**Jacobs POV**

Nothing felt as good as knocking out Joshua Uley. He has to live with the embarrassment of being dropped by a kid. I know Edward could have stopped me. "Thanks for not stopping me Sparkles." He looks at me in disgust, then smiles and says "your welcome." "Let's get you home before he comes looking for you." I say "whatever that would be his last mistake." Edward looks at me and says "you are going to phase soon." "I know" I reply. "I can feel it and with Bella gone it's so hard to stay calm." Edward says "just one more week. Let's go call her."

**Bella's POV**

"Damn it mom drop it I'm not moving here." I screech as I let Emmet know there is trouble and for he and Paul to come over. "Bella, I am your mother and I say it is time for you to come and stay with me." Rene says. I start laughing "Rene, When have you ever been a mother. Oh that's right you need the picture perfect family for Phil's Publicity." As she is about to respond There is a loud knock on the door. "Who could that be" She says. "My ride" I say with a grin. Emmet and Paul walk in and from the looks of Paul he will be phasing soon. Rene says "who the hell are you?" Paul responds "We're Bella's ride to the airport Rene." Rene says. "Do I know you?" Paul responds "yes ma'am Paul Lahote another one of those rez rats you left behind." My phone rings. Probably Jacob or Edward. Bad timing guys. Rene Frowns at Paul. "Get out of my house" she says. Emmet speaks up "not without Bella." Rene says "so you are not staying for the wedding now." "Hell no" I say. "Well then I guess I'll be seeing you father in court for custody" Rene says. "He can't afford a good lawyer and with Phil being signed it will be easy as pie. You will be moving here Bella." I start to feel myself get tense and hot when Emmet snorts "Good luck with that lady. Chief Chuckie has The whole town, tribe, and my family along with our money behind him." Rene just looks at him in shock. I look at her and say "Goodbye Rene have a nice life."

Two hours later…

Emmet looks at me and says. "You did good controlling yourself for a minute there I thought you might bring the whole house down." "Thanks Em I thought about it." I think five hours and I will be home.

**Jacob's POV**

Something is wrong I know it. "Why won't she answer the phone" I screech. Edward says "Jacob calm down I'm sure everything is fine." No it's not Paul isn't answering either." "I know that bitch did something." "Trying to keep her in Florida." I'm sweating and my bones hurt. I can't calm down. I hear a muffled voice say "Jacob get outside." I feel myself dragged out of the house. BOOM! It feels like I exploded. I can't catch my breath and look down. Russet paws. It happened. "Absolutely amazing. So majestic. As young as you are and your almost as big as Ephraim was." I hear Edward say. I look at him and think "This is awesome lets go run. I can keep up now." Edward says I just peeped in on Charlie's thoughts Bella is ok and coming home." "Is she ok I think?" "Yes" he says. "Good let's go run." I take off.

I'm headed to the airport with Charlie, Eddie boy, and Leah. I will be back with Bells in an hour. I can't wait to see her. I say to Charlie and say "Hey Chuckie turn on the siren and speed up." Everyone Laughs as he gives me the stink eye. He says "I thought you grew out of that." "No I love it when you turn on the siren and speed." He responds "Not that, oh never mind he sighs." I just laugh.

As we enter the Terminal Leah says "I'm hugging her first." "No way" I say. "I'm first." Leah says "We'll let her pick Black." As we turn the corner in to the terminal I see that Mahogany hair. "Bells" I holler. She turns and we make eye contact and Boom…


End file.
